


From a Tremble to a Smile

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman finds Bayley crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Tremble to a Smile

Roman is walking toward his locker room when he hears someone crying softly.  He frowns as he looks around but doesn’t see anyone.  It’s as he’s passing a dark hallway that he hears the crying get louder.  He stops walking and looks down the hall.  He can vaguely make out a person sitting against the wall.

 

“Hello,” he calls out.  He moves his bags to the side of the hall and starts walking toward the person.  There’s a sniffle followed by a mumbled, ‘I’m fine,’ but Roman isn’t buying that.  He can’t figure out who it is though.  It has to be one of the NXT Divas.  Once his eyes adjust slightly to the darkness, he can see the ponytail.  Bayley.  “Bayley?”

 

“I’m fine,” Bayley says.

 

Roman licks his lips as he moves to sit down beside her.  “Okay.  So why are you crying?”  It takes him aback when Bayley shifts to rest her forehead on his shoulder.  It’s then he realizes she isn’t simply crying, but she’s trembling.  He slides his arm around her.  “Whatever it is you can talk to me.”

 

“I’m an idiot,” Bayley mumbles after a moment.  She sniffles as she lifts her head.  “I thought he cared.  But he didn’t and I was just a stepping stone.”

 

He frowns as he watches her as best as he can.  “You aren’t the idiot, Bayley, he is.”

 

“I’m just like everyone thinks.  I’m the stupid girl who gets giddy over anyone who pays attention to me.”

 

He can’t help but laugh a little at that.  “You aren’t right now.”  He rubs her arm.  “And if this guy used that to his advantage, he better hope I never find out who it is.  He had no right doing that to you.  You deserve so much more than him.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yes.  Look, I know we don’t know each other all that well, but what I do know is that you are sweet and funny and your smile can bring a smile to anyone’s face.”  Roman can’t help but grin when he can feel the smile forming on Bayley’s face.  “See?  Come on, why don’t you come hang out with me for a while?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Roman grabs the handle of his rolling bag once again as they start down the hall.  He looks at Bayley to see her wiping her eyes.  “Gonna tell me who it was?”

 

Bayley shakes her head.  “No.  Not now at least.”  She smiles at him.

 

**The End**


End file.
